Tekhis of Raava
by eclaira-lacrymosa
Summary: Terranus had risen and Raava was imprisoned. Aang was trapped in the Spirit world and the others do not have a choice but to travel into a new world they never knew. The mission was to retrieve a piece of Raava's essence. Piece of cake, or so they thought. They were dragged into the pit of evil along with some new friends to help them find it before evil destroyed balance.
1. Chapter 1

Ouranus was a terrible husband and father to Gaea and the Titans but no one ever knew that while Gaea did not entirely hold his affection, his love and loyalty lies to another goddess and I **mean** , another being way out of his league and out of his world, the personification of Light, Raava, the Mother of Creation of the reflection of Earth.

Both of them rule different worlds and both had responsibilities. While in Ouranus and Gaea's world they birthed their offspring, Raava and her brother created their own.

However, the strangest things are, instead of birthing their offspring, Raava and Terranus had children through their emotions. From them sprung forth the lion-turtles who held power over the elements. They had a lion head with turtle bodies that was the size of an island. From Raava's passion and love and her brother's hate and hunger for power was the lion-turtle with the element of fire. From Raava's kindness and warmth and her brother's twisted manipulative nature was the lion-turtle with the element of water. From Raava's protective and loyalty and her Terranus' stubborn and aggressiveness was the lion-turtle with the element of the earth. And lastly, from Raava's peaceful and calm demeanor and her brother's mischievous and fleeting nature was the lion-turtle with the element of the air.

The water lion-turtle roamed the vast ocean and appeared to be a floating island. The fire lion-turtle settled inside the biggest volcano on earth and appeared like it was bathing in the lava with an island on its back. The air lion-turtle floated up the skies like a huge sky island above the clouds. The earth lion-turtle buried itself in the endless sand in the desert only revealing its shell and always mistaken for a jungle paradise in the middle of the desert.

Ever since Raava and Terranus, also known as Yin and Yang, came to life, they had been always battling each other for two different reasons. For Raava, it was to preserve life and for Terranus, it was to kill his sister and dominate the world with darkness. Divine blood was shed from their eternal battle thus creating the lesser spirits who roamed the earth.

The lion-turtles, too, had created beings to inhabit their shells surface; they were called the humans. The four lion-turtles steered clear of the main land wherein the spirits lived for not all spirits are good. But when people on the lion-turtles grew in numbers, their food supply decreased until they are forced to fight each other. The violence upset the lion-turtles so they decided to introduce the mainland's resources to the people. That's when the problem began.

The spirits were disturbed by foolish humans, who destroyed nature in the process of taking food; the spirit punished them by either killing them or turning them into trees, rocks, etc. This forced the lion-turtles to bless the people, who ventured to the mainland, the power of their respective elements so they can fend for themselves but there were power hungry humans who wanted to take the mainland. They rallied the others and used the elements bestowed unto them to kill some of the spirits.

A foolish, ignorant and easy going human was chased off by spirits and he found Raava and Terranus in a heated battle. Terranus tricked him into helping him get away from Raava and once Terranus was freed he turned the spirits dark to destroy Raava. As more and more spirits turned dark, humans gave in to terror and Raava started to grow weaker each day. The human, Wan, regretful of his actions; he communed with Raava to merge his soul with hers to lend his life force to help her defeat Terranus. They succeeded to lock Terranus in a cage but the act had cost Wan's life. Raava decided to separate the Spirits from the humans so she locked them in a different dimension. In remembrance of her mergence with Wan, Raava decided that the balancer between the Spirit world and the Human world will be chosen from Wan's descendants. The balancer, the most powerful person in their world, was soon called the Avatar.

As years passed, the Mainland became the home of humans and the lion-turtles went into hiding as ordered by Raava. The Mainland was divided into four countries; the Water Southern and Northern Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads.

Raava didn't take any chances with the humans as she only trusted her host, the Avatar, so she chose one person of pure heart from each country and turned them her priests. These priests are blest with immortality and were given a task create the Tekhis and protect it forever. The Tekhis has the written spell for the divine prison, Armadethys, wherein Terranus was held. The priests are given the order to only use it when something happens to Raava. The priest hoped that they would never have to use the Tekhis. What they didn't expect was that the Tekhis itself would be the reason of sending their world into destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toph**

Even before we fell on the cold lake, I was having a very unlucky week. Our little gang was outsmarted by a Northern Tribe waterbender who used the ancient scroll to imprison Raava. Raava, the Yin Spirit who was one with the Avatar, was imprisoned in a place where they cannot unlock much less find. My friend, Aang, was trapped in the Spirit world while his body was in the state of coma. And now, Raava wants our gang to go on a mission to free her and Aang.

I fiddled with the space rock around my arm. In front of us was Aang's body in Avatar state. Raava's last essence was controlling him temporarily to tell us how to help. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Katara stood beside Suki arranging her scrolls and water bag while Sokka checked his sword, boomerang and some of his own scrolls.

"Leave," Raava said.

"What?" I frowned at her, or rather at Raava's general direction since I can't see her with earthbending while she floated mid-air.

"Listen, daughter of earth, children of Water and child of Fire," Raava's voice came out as a million voices of different people speaking at the same time.

Katara appeared to have gathered herself together since from suffering depression because of what happened to Aang. I silently admired Katara's will to keep herself together for Aang despite the feeling that it was as if she was reliving the experience when Azula zapped Aang with lightning.

Zuko come up to us after speaking to his personal guards to keep the people away from the Sacred Shrine of Avatar Roku where we keep Aang's body. He, too, was well and ready for the travel that the Yin Spirit had ordered us to complete. He had his dual swords strapped on his back and his knife on his belt along with his Blue Spirit mask. We all faced Raava.

"I will only say this once because we do not have enough time so listen well. Long ago, when this world was still young I found out that there is another Universe parallel to ours. The spirits like me who guide the people were called gods and goddesses. As a mother to this world, I was worried they might attack us so I spoke to their supreme leader, Uranus, to assure them that we aren't hostile and that my brother and I are not going to attack them and gave him a sign of promise and assurance. I gave them a piece of my essence. Uranus also gave their promise and assured us that they can offer help if we need it. In exchange for my essence they gave me a dagger made of gold," Raava paused and handed the dagger to me [which I didn't know where it came from]. "They say that to go to their world, we can use this as a key to a portal. Use it and go there. Find my essence and bring it back. You can use it to free me and Aang. The sooner you can do it the sooner our world can regain balance,"

"You mentioned Toph, Sokka, Zuko and me but what about Suki?" Katara asked after Raava's explanation.

"I do not mean disrespect but it would be better for a non-bender not to go. As I have said, the gods are similar to me and they possess abilities that my creations, the lion-turtles, have granted your ancestors. I fear that a non-bender might get a disadvantage here without bending, but as for this warrior here," Raava said. I'm guessing she was referring to Sokka based on the warrior thingy. "He shall come with you bearing the knowledge that I will bestow him to help in your mission. He alone was the one who came with you at the Ancient Library in the desert, was he not? He had been chosen to come with you," she explained.

"Don't worry, I will guard Aang's body while you find Raava's grace," Suki said to us and turned her attention to Sokka. She looked at him with longing [well, at least that's what I think sensing form her heartbeat and vibrations. Blind remember] before kissing him and giving him a hug.

"Well then, are you ready?" Raava asked. When they nodded then she looked at me. "Daughter of earth stab the dagger on the ground,"

I did what she asked. As soon as the blade made contact with the ground, the ground gave way and created a huge gaping hole. I can't see what's in it but judging from the strong force of the wind, I'd say it looks like a wind version of a whirlpool. Great!

"When you pass through this portal you will find someone who will lead you to the gods. Until then, be safe my children and do not trust them too much. Their world had changed and Uranus is now gone so you will have to ask his children where he hid my gift. I advise you not to act rashly. Being level minded will be a great help in your mission. I understand that his children might bear the same arrogance and stubbornness that he displayed when he discovered my brother and me. Here take this," Raava handed to Katara a vial of water attached to a necklace. "The mission will be dangerous and this may help. It is the same substance as the water you used to revive the Avatar. Take it with you for emergencies,"

Katara smiled faintly and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Thank you Raava,"

The trip wasn't nice. I can't see anything or feel anything. It was frustrating. We were falling for some time then suddenly,

OOF!

We landed on a lake. When I felt the water, I immediately struggled to breathe. I can't swim! After a few seconds of struggling I was pulled from the water by Katara's bending. I coughed the water out. As my feet touched the earth, I saw that we were surrounded by a vast expanse of trees, a forest. And someone was hiding behind the trees behind us.

Katara sat beside me rubbing my back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I just choked on water but I'm fine," I retorted and stood up and looked upwards. "We really need an awakening so have to chuck us on cold water? Thanks!" I yelled at the heavens hoping that Raava heard. I heard a laugh. I turned to Katara who was trying to keep her laughter. "You think I'm funny?" I raised a brow.

"Sorry, It's just you look like a drenched polar dog," she erupted in a fit of giggles. I wanted to say a snarky comeback but I thought against it, instead I huffed. At least now she isn't sobbing again. I tried to squeeze the hem of my clothes to remove the water. "Here let me help with that," she bended the water off my clothes. "Anyways, here," she shoved the gold dagger to my lap. "Raava gave you that; I figured you must keep it,"

I took it and when I couldn't find a place to put it I decided to metalbend it into another armlet on my right arm.

"Hey, we could also use some help here," Sokka called out as he and Zuko dragged themselves out the lake.

As Katara bended the water out of their clothes, I faced behind us and crossed my arms. "Alright, how about you come out now?" I called out and my friends stopped poking jokes at each other and looked at me.

A seven-foot-tall lady in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders appeared from behind the trees. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, curiously eyeing the lady.

"I see that you are the ones that she had spoken of," she said before nodding her head in curtsy. "I am Hera, the goddess of marriage and queen of the gods and goddesses of Olympus. I take it you are the children of the light?" the way she asked held authority in her voice.

I felt slightly intimidated but if she is one of the spirits that Raava spoke of then we must pay respect. It seems that the others shared the same thought because we bowed our heads at the same time to pay respect. Zuko being the diplomatic one spoke first.

"If you are talking about Raava then yes, we are her children. She told us to find the ones who will guide us about this world and help us on our mission," he gestured at us.

The goddess nodded as if she was approving of something. "We, gods and goddesses, are suffering from the pain the unbalanced world had caused us. We had agreed to let our children assist you in this quest and we take it that you will not fail us," her tone issued an unspoken threat as she spoke.

My face felt hot from her tone so I stepped forward. "Look here, lady," I snapped at her. Katara put a hand on my shoulder to chastise me but remained silent. "We have an ongoing chaos back at home. The balancer of our world, who is at the same time our friend, is suffering and you think we chose to go on this quest if we aren't confident enough, if we aren't sure that we can save him, our world?" Katara's fingers dug down on my shoulder to keep me back. "If you care about your world's safety then so do we, we are not here to lose so better not let your children hold us down," I spat before turning my back on her.

I saw her shock through my earthbending but I frowned when I saw her lips curl into a smile. "If you are that passionate about saving your world then you will not fail. Oh and do not worry about our children, they will not get in your way if you won't get in theirs," she replied, an acceptance of my challenge resounded perfectly from her voice in response for mine.

"Uh, excuse me but can I ask if you will guide us through getting acquainted with your world?" Sokka squeaked beside Zuko.

The goddess glanced at him then straightened her posture. She turned around and gestured us to follow which we did before she answered. "No, Camp Half-Blood will," she responded.

"Camp Half-blood?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes," she responded monotonously but I can feel disdain seeping from her voice. "The gods and goddesses had affairs with the mortals thus birthing the half-bloods or demigods. They do not get along with mortals, which is why we had them live in a place with only their kind," she maneuvered through the trees and picked up the pace. "They do the quest given to them and usually assist us, their godly parents, fight to defend Mount Olympus, the home of the gods," we followed her every step and eventually I saw a series of houses a mile away.

"I will send you there to meet the ones who will help you in your quest," she said. Soon we reached past some kind of doorway and I felt people coming. Through my enhanced hearing, I heard orders being shouted to each other in agitation and panic.

"Someone got past the barrier. Hurry, get Chiron," a girl's voice ordered followed by rushing steps.

"Someone alert Annabeth or Percy," a high pitched boy's voice said nervously.

"Is it a monster again? But how did they get in?" another girl asked nervously.

"Aw, man…" I groaned which made the others look at me. "Looks like they weren't expecting us, people," I muttered as Katara's brows furrowed in confusion. When we turned to the goddess she was gone, and I mean GONE, like she disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Oh, great. We got abandoned by her royal godliness," I got in position. "Well, get ready for a fight," I muttered sarcastically as they also assumed a guarded stance.

Sokka sighed heavily as he reached for his sword. "Seriously, why am I not surprised? Things always don't go well with our little gang," he groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zuko**

I felt guilty and hurt and a lot worse than when my father burned me, worse than when I was betrayed by my sister. Aang is my friend and the closest person I have to a family and I lost him. Seriously, I am a one messed up prince who did nothing but put people to harm but being with Team Avatar? I became a changed person. I found real friends and well, practically, I also found family. They made me feel like I can do things other than mess up. They didn't criticize every shallow mistake I ever committed. They do not judge me because of my mistakes and most of all they understand and care for me.

Now that Aang is trapped in the Spirit world, I felt like crap. But I also felt that if Aang was here, he'd want me to keep a level head and be the gang's temporary leader who can protect and placate them as he'd always do.

Being sent to the other world by Raava was overwhelming. Things seemed normal here and I didn't know what to expect. When we met the goddess, Hera, she radiated of authority that reminded me a lot of my domineering family. I didn't know she would abandon us since she seemed to care for there world very much as we do to ours but it seems that gods and goddesses here? They are very testy. She lead us to a gate somewhat and then left us there.

After a shuffling of feet and shouts of orders, about six teenagers about our age appeared out of the trees. Some of them had daggers, bows and arrows, swords and spears but all in all they are armed. I gripped my dual swords tightly and my body tensed, waiting for their next move. The others did the same. Katara had her hand on her water bag, Sokka drew his sword and Toph got on her horse stance.

They stopped and stared at us. They seemed to be confused at what we're wearing since our attire is way too different and foreign to them. Toph wore green short-sleeved clothing with yellow-green tunic over it, a brown belt with studs on its edges, and green and brown-colored arm and ankle bands. Sokka and Katara wore white undershirts, dark blue trousers bound below their knees, a sky blue tunic that reached their knees over it bound on the waist by a brown leather belt, and black knee-length boots. I wore light red long sleeved undershirt and trousers, a sleeveless tunic that reached my knees bound on the waist by a black sash, and a pair of black knee-length boots.

A girl stepped out she had choppy and uneven brown hair, with thin strands braided down the sides. She had her hand on a dagger. She seemed to be like an important figure to them since the others had the look of respect in their eyes when they gaze at her. She was beautiful but, at the moment, it was not important.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" she asked. There was something about her voice that makes me want to say the truth immediately. It was like she was pulling me into trance but thankfully, before either of us answered, Toph spoke up.

"Actually, we're lost. Someone led us here and left us," she responded in same manner she'd answer to a person she's trying to convince when lying.

"That doesn't answer our questions. And nobody knows about this place but a few so who are you and who led you here?" A boy with blonde hair pressed on with his gaze on Toph.

"Maybe they really are lost, Will. Let's just lead them back to the road," the girl who spoke before said.

"No, Piper, I am pretty sure they weren't just lost. Until we figure out if they're like us or not, we can't have them wandering around here," Will responded with a somewhat worried voice. "Now, answer us," he looked at Toph again.

Three of us tensed as we waited for Toph's next move. We almost facepalmed when she smirked because it meant mischief. "Or what Arrow guy? You're gonna shoot us?" she challenged.

And immediately her snaky remark resulted to a pissed off dude with arrows and his friends armed with swords. "Great work, Toph," Katara shot Toph a look but the blind bender just shook it off.

Before any of us moved, a guy's voice cut through the growing pissed off atmosphere.

"What's going on here?" a tall guy with black hair and a pair of sea green eyes. Behind him was a blonde girl with a dagger, another girl with a spear and lastly a guy in a wheeled chair.

"What does it look like, Captain Obvious?" Toph snapped at him. "Doesn't it look like two people having a pissed off staring fight?" the girl with a spear almost cracked a smile while the one with a dagger frowned.

"What's happening here?" the guy in the wheeled chair asked the brown haired girl.

"We felt something was wrong so we decided to do a check up on the barrier and we found them. It was their presence that disrupted the barrier. We asked them questions and so far they only told us that they were led here by someone," the on called Piper summarized.

The guy nodded then glanced back at us with an analyzing gazed. The conversation doesn't seem to make sense but it does. Their language seemed different but we understand it perfectly as if we actually belong here. And guess what? It was freaking me out. Katara and the others seemed to have reactions indicating that they also discovered this one crucial fact.

"Are they like us?" the girl with grey eyes asked. "They seem to be but there should be a guardian with them. I don't think they are mortals but if they are then what are they doing here?"

The green eyed guy stepped forward. "Who are you?" he gazed at us in a scrutinizing manner.

"We're -," I started to say but Toph beat me to it.

"It's common knowledge to introduce your name first before asking the other's name, Kinky," she shot out.

The guy frowned. "What? Kinky?" he was confused with the nickname and so are we.

Toph smirked. "You and the girl with a dagger have messed up appearance, ragged breathing even when you didn't even run too far, and you smell like a girl's perfume. One can assume you did *funny* things back there unless that girly perfume is yours, Kinky," she smirked again, stressing the horrid nickname.

And sure enough, the crowd was left in a crimson shade and shocked faces as they craned their heads at the green eyed guy who was almost about to explode in embarrassment.

"WH…what?" he sputtered as if not trusting his voice at the current situation.

"Alright that's enough," the guy on the wheeled chair boomed. "Children," He looked at us. "Who led you here?"

I sighed and motioned for Toph to stop before she says another snarky comment. "We were led here by a woman, a goddess," my statement elicited gasped and murmurs from the teens which only stopped when the guy cleared his throat.

"Who is she? Did she leave you a name?"

This time it was Sokka who answered. "Hera,"


End file.
